Blood Brothers
by kpop-ate-danielle
Summary: Vlad's death sentence is about to be carried out. So Otis throws in a new twist: Vlad has a younger twin brother. Also, Henry's cousin moves into town with her best friend, who captures Vlad's eye...VxOC
1. Vermillion

_Blood Brothers_

_Chapter 1: Vermillion_

_Vlad_

_ June 5_

_ I have two weeks to live. I've been sentenced to death by the Elysian Council and I'll be executed by D'Ablo's hand in a matter of weeks. Otis and Nelly have been spending every minute of everyday with me, trying to savor the last little bit of my life with me before I die. Yet all I truly want to do is be alone, away from everyone-Nelly, Otis, Henry, and especially Meredith. _

_ Yes, even when I'm facing death, I'm still thinking about the girl I used to love. Key word: USED. As in: I do not anymore. I figured this out when I walked into the band room during the last week of school and seeing her making out with Tom. Yes, the same Tom that's been pummeling me for the last four years of my life. So now that she's out of the question, my life is a little less hectic. And I mean like a sliver bit less hectic. _

_ Even when I'm on Death Row, things can't light up for me, can they?_

_ Yours In Eternity, _

_ Vladimir_

I snapped the leather book closed, setting aside my pen and sighing deeply. It was that moment that it hit me again, the way it always hit me when I was alone: I was going to die. I swallowed, trying to ignore the bile rising in my throat as I stood and looked out the window of my room, taking in the pretty, early summer day. Kids playing in yards, idiots zooming down the street in their cars with loud music. Yep, pretty much the same deal.

My phone started to play _Vermillion Pt. 2_ and I picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Hey, man…" Henry sighed, clearing his throat. "You wanna hang tonight?"

I thought about it for a second. If I was gonna die soon, I might as well live my life while I still had it. "Yeah, that's sounds cool. Where?"

"I, uh, actually heard Matthew was throwing a end-of-the-year party. You in?" Henry hesitated, knowing I was a little iffy about going somewhere were Meredith was bound to show up. But I realized that I didn't care. I had thought long and hard about and I realized how much I never really loved her and how fake she really was.

"That sounds cool." I grabbed my DC's and started to slip my feet in them.

"Good. My cousin and her family just moved into town. My 'rents want me to take her out tonight so…You cool with that?" Henry sighed.

"Yeah, dude. It's alright. You guys on your way?"

"Yeah. We're turning the corner now."

"Alright. See you in a sec." I hung up and grabbed my hoodie, zipping it up and flipping the hood over my head, leaving my long black bangs hanging in front of my eyes.

I walked down the steps and called to Nelly. "I'm going to a party with Henry!"

"No drugs, Vladimir! Or drinking!" Nelly crossed her arms over the apron she wore in the kitchen.

I smirked. "No worries there, Nell." I kissed the top of her head. "Love you!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out the front door.

Henry was waiting on the sidewalk in front of the driveway with two _very _pretty girls: one blonde, who I assumed was Henry's cousin, and a quiet looking brunette, who kept smiling shyly while Henry talked to the both of them.

"Hey, man." Henry gave me a little slap-five and I punched his arms. "Vlad, this is my cousin, Abi Henson." He gestured to the blonde, who waved a little, tucking her white-blonde hair behind her ear. "And this is her best friend, Cassy…" He trailed off, like he forgot her last name.

"Martinez. Cassy Martinez." She bit her lip, smiling shyly-and extremely cute-at me.

I nodded at both of them. "Vladimir Tod."

"Nice to meet you." Abi and Cassy said at the same time and Henry and I did a double-take.

"Dude, they do that all they time! It's so frickin' creepy." Henry muttered, starting to walk across the street. I fell into step between him and Cassy, who zipping up the jacket she was wearing.

"Hey, she's my best friend, Henry. She's been living with my fam and I for the past, like, six years. We're practically sisters. A-duh." Abi stuck out her tongue at her cousin, flipping up the hood of her Abbey Dawn jacket, which had little devil horns sticking up from the hood.

I smirked a little. "He's not a bright one, Abi."

Cassy giggled a little and Henry punched my arm. We turned the corner then, looking straight-on at Matthew's house. I stepped aside a little to let the others go in first, smiling at a quiet Cassy before going in behind her.

Rock music thumped from the speakers in Matt's backyard, so we all headed through the house towards the back deck, where teens were standing around while the rest of the party went on down in the yard.

_Cassy_

I followed Abi and Henry down the steps, while Vlad followed me. Henry led us all to a group of well-dressed, loud kids, who I assumed was the popular crowd of Bathory. Almost instantly, Abi and I lost interest, not really caring for the kids that made our lives miserable back home. Vlad seemed to ignore them to, as if he hated Henry's other friends.

"You girls wanna go hang out over there?" Vlad asked us, pointing to a corner in the far back, where no popular kids were standing.

Abi and I nodded and followed him over, each of us sitting on the little picnic table set up. I sat in between Vlad and Abi, picking at my fingernails while they looked around in the crowd.

"Vlad, who is that poor soul?" Abi nodded her head to the only kid at the party that didn't have anyone around him.

"Eddie Poe." Vlad shook his head, almost in pity. "Kid is annoying as heck."

"Why?" I asked softly, trying to stop it before it slipped out.

Vlad smiled gently, seeming to sense that I hadn't meant to ask. "He practically stalks me like he's got something to prove. He published an article in the school paper freshman year, saying that I was a 'monster.'" He snorted a little, glaring at Eddie. "Everyone hates him."

"Why would he do something like that?" I asked, looking up at Vlad.

He shrugged. "The idiot thought it was a brilliant way to get attention."

"Abi!" Henry called over to her and she yelled back.

"What?!"

"Come over here! There's someone I want you to meet!" He called back, waving her over.

Abi rolled her eyes, groaning. "I'll be right back." She muttered before she disappeared into the crowd.

"Poor Abi…" Vlad smirked a little.

"Why do you say that?" I asked softly.

"Henry's introducing her to the jocks and it looks like Bill has a little thing for your best friend." Vlad nodded in the direction of Abi, who was standing in front of a big guy wearing a football jacket.

"Ew. He's hideous." I cringed, looking down.

Vlad laughed a little, shaking his head. "You know what, you're funny." He grinned, his ice blue eyes bright.

I blushed a little, looking down. "Thank you…"

"Well, this party bites." Vlad winked at me before looking around again. "You wanna go?"

"Um, go where exactly?" I asked, standing up beside him, wiping odd my jeans.

He shrugged. "I could walk back to your place if you want."

I looked over at Henry and Abi, who were actually getting along with the populars. I looked back at Vlad and smiled. "I'd love that."

_Vlad_

My heart actually gave a little squeeze at the smile I got from Cassy. It hit me then, in the faint glow of the fire torches set up around Matt's pool, that I realized, again, how pretty she was. I held out my hand and she was about to take when a sickly sweet voice made me cringe.

"Hi, Vlad." Meredith stood two feet in front of me, wearing little white shorts and a pink strapless top.

I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek. "Meredith." I muttered cruelly, but I didn't care. I had no feelings for her at all.

"Um, who's your friend?" Meredith gestured towards Cassy, whose hand was now in mine.

"This is Cassy, Henry's cousin's friend." I said bluntly. "She just moved here."

"Oh…" Meredith's eyes scrutinized Cassy and I was thankful that neither of them didn't hear the growl in my chest.

"If you don't mind, we were just leaving." I stared down at Meredith with a look that was filled with hatred.

She cringed a little. "Bye then." With that, she turned and sashayed over to Tom.

I tightened my hold on Cassy's hand and led her out the big wooden gate onto the sidewalk in front of Matt's. As soon as we hit the pavement, I groaned, wiping my face with my free hand.

"Vlad, what's wrong?" Cassy's timid voice made me shudder a little.

"Nothing…Nothing's wrong." I sighed, biting my bottom lip.

I felt her hand touch my arm lightly and I opened my eyes to meet her big brown ones. "Vlad, don't lie to me..."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "She's…she's my ex. I caught her cheating on me a week ago and she's been rubbing it in my face ever since."

"Aw…" Cassy cooed, patting my shoulder and looking back towards Matt's house. "How could she have done that?"

I shrugged, letting my hood fall to my shoulders. "No clue, Cassy, but I don't trust her and I'm completely over her."

"Oh…" She murmured, looking down at her feet. "Sorry I brought it up."

I smiled softly, holding out my hand. "No worries." She blushed a little before taking it and I started walking towards Henry's street, where Abi's family now lived. "So how come you live with Abi's family?"

Cassy looked down and I saw the glint of a tear in her eye. I stopped and turned to face her, tilting her chin up. "Whoa, whoa. What's wrong?"

She sniffled a little and bit her lip. "I live with her because my parent died when I was 5…Abi's mom was my mom's best friend and they got custody of me after the crash…" She looked down, wiping her eyes and I suddenly felt like crap for bringing it up.

"Aw, jeez." I muttered, running my hand over my hair. "I'm so sor—" I broke off when I saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. Then my guy-mode took over and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her to my chest.

_Cassy_

As I cried my heart out, I was suddenly very aware of how I was being crushed to Vlad's chest as he tried to comfort me. I felt so stupid for bursting into tears in front a really cute guy-who might've liked me-over something he didn't even know about.

"Shh…Cass…Look at me." Vlad's voice in ear made me open my eyes and look up at him. He stroked my cheek, wiping away the tears, and murmuring "Cass" over and over again. "I'm so sorry I brought it up…I know how you feel…My parents died in a house fire when I was 10…"

"Aww…" I breathed, but my voice broke, causing Vlad to shake head and say, "No, this isn't about me right now…I'm so sorry I said anything…"

I shrugged a little, wiping my nose and it hit me then how close we were-Vlad's arms around my waist, my hands lying limply on his chest. It hit him that moment too and he stuttered a little, gently letting go of me, wiping the last tear away.

I blushed, smiling softly. "Thank you, Vlad."

He shrugged, smiling. "I'm glad I helped but I'm so stupid for bringing it up."

"Vlad, it's—" I was interrupted by him putting his finger against my lips.

"Not a word, Cass…I'm sorry." His ice blue eyes burned into mine and I thought I was permanently frozen on the sidewalk in front of my house.

Vlad walked me up the front porch and to the screen door. I leaned against it, smiling up at him. "Thanks for walking me home, Vlad."

He leaned against the porch railing, smiling wide at me. "Anytime, Cass…" He stepped up the steps and walked up to me. "Will I be seeing you a lot?"

I bit my lip shyly, nodding. "Yeah…Just give me a call whenever."

He smirked a little bit. "Alright…Well, I gotta go…Nelly'll be wondering where I am. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Okay…Call me." I breathed, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger.

"I will…I'll text you tonight, if that's okay…" He reached up and propped his hand against the screen door behind my head. He took his other hand and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Cass?"

"Yes?" I breathed, very aware of how he was leaning closer and how my heart was thumping so hard in my chest.

"Can I--?" He started…

"Vlad!" Henry's voice stopped him and Vlad groaned, letting his head droop in front of mine, his hair tickling my nose.

Vlad looked up, his lips touching my cheek for just a second before turning and jogging off the porch to meet Henry. Abi ran up beside me, gasping.

And I knew I was going to have to explain myself.

_Vlad_

I walked in my house, locking the door behind me, seeing the clock on the microwave read 12:30. The light flicked on and Nelly stood in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed.

"Where have you been, young man?" She demanded, her "mom-mode" taking over.

"I walked Henry's cousin's friend home, Nelly. We got bored at the party and I walked her home, alright? Nothing's wrong, Nelly." I sighed, passing her to go upstairs to my room.

I flopped down on my bed, taking off my jacket and kicking off my shoes, thinking about the brown eyed new girl.

_**A/N: So? Was it a good first chapter? Please tell me what you think!!! Character pics are on my profile!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vladimir Tod or any of the original characters. I also don't own Vermillion Pt. 2 by Slipknot.**_


	2. Supernatural

_Blood Brothers_

_Chapter 2: Supernatural_

_Vlad_

I woke up with a big grin on my face the next day, which was something that never happened with me, considering recent events. But as soon as my eyes popped open, I knew why: I would see Cassy today.

I jogged down the stairs to find Nelly making breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey, Nells." I kissed the top of her head, grabbing a blood bag from the freezer and popping it into the microwave.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you so peppy this morning?"

I snorted. "Me? Peppy? Real funny, Nelly." I took out my blood and sucked it dry, then throwing it under the sink.

Nelly sighed, crossing her arms. "Alright. Who is she?"

I froze up, staring at Nelly with wide eyes. "What?"

"Who's the girl you're pining for?" Nelly asked, leaning against the stove, her soft brown eyes bright.

"Uh…No one, Nells. There's no girl I'm…'pining' for." I smirked at the term and met her eyes.

"Vladimir, you know you can't lie to me." Nelly cocked an eyebrow. "So…who is she?"

I sighed. "Alright, you win. Henry's cousin, Abi, brought her best friend, Cassy along…It's her, Cassy." I looked down, picturing her beautiful face in my mind. "She's…unbelievable, Nelly.

Nelly smiled. "Aw, Vlad! That's so sweet! When will I get to me this young lady?"

I just stared at her like she was nuts.

"Oh, come on, Vladimir. I want to meet her." Nelly shook her head, chuckling.

Finally, I shrugged, rubbing the back of my head. "Today, I guess. Henry's supposed to pick me up for a movie tonight and she'll be there. Then you can meet her."

"Deal. But I'll have to work as soon as you leave so what time will you--?" She was cut off by the sound of the door being knocked on. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Otis!" She cried, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled, patting down her hair as he held her tightly. "Hello, Nelly. Glad to see you're well." He looked up from her eyes, grinning at me. "Vladimir!"

I smiled and hugged my uncle tightly. "Hey, Otis. How've ya been?"

"Well, actually. I've been in Siberia with Vikas." Otis replied, prying a blushing Nelly from his chest and smiling at us. "How about you two? All has been well?"

I shrugged. "So far so good. Nothing from Elysia."

There was an awkward silence as I mentioned the vampire society that was taking my life in a matter of weeks. I looked down, sighing and biting my lip, thinking about all I'd be leaving behind.

"Well, what brings you here, Otis?" Nelly asked, trying to change the subject-and succeeding.

"I've, um, actually found someone I think young Vladimir here should meet." Otis opened the door more and gestured from someone to come in.

I met Nelly's confused gaze with one of my own before I looked back at the door and saw a guy about my age…who looked exactly like me.

Nelly gasped a little bit. "Victor?" Otis put his arm around her shoulders, nodding. She ran to the boy and hugged him tightly, sobbing softly.

I stood there, my mouth gaping open like an idiot. "Um, can someone explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

Otis looked down at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Vladimir...I want you to meet your younger brother, Victor Samuel Tod."

I gasped and snapped my head in the direction of the kid. "What?!" I hissed quietly.

Otis sighed and squeezed my shoulder with his hand. "Vladimir, Victor was born 8 minutes after you were. Your parents had no idea that they were to have twins and your father knew that it would be too dangerous to keep the two of you together. So your father gave young Vic to me and I took him to Siberia, where Vikas has taken care of him among the other vampires for the past 16 years…"

I kept flashing my gaze between Nelly, Otis, and Vic, the kid that they said was the only blood relative I had to my family. My eyes finally settled on Nelly. "You-you knew all along?"

She looked down at her feet, then at Otis. "Yes, Vladimir…I'm so sorry we never told you…"

I sputtered, trying to find words to say. But nothing came.

"Uh, Vlad?" Vic caused me to turn and look at him. "I'm sorry no one ever told you…but if Elysia had known that there were 2 Tod kids instead of just one…The bloodshed of the ones you love the most would be so much worse…"

I stood there, gaping at my…little brother. Who knew that the kid had already thought out the best way to say the most suckish thing? Well, he _did _live with Vikas for his whole life.

"I just don't want you to hate me or anything…I've lived my whole life thinking that my entire family's been dead. When Otis and Vikas sat me down, telling me that I had an aunt and an older brother over in America…" He looked down, shaking his head. "Vlad, I'm so sorry that I've ruined your day…But Otis wanted you to meet me before D'Ablo or anyone from Elysia came after you…"

I was dumbfounded. My little brother, who I had just met, thought I hated his guts because he thought it was his fault I was being sentenced to death? He was just about as crazy and psychotic as I was. "Uh…I don't know what to say…" I looked at Otis for help and a thought struck me. "Wait, are you a vampire too?"

Vic nodded. "Yes…I've been living off the blood of humans my entire life."

Okay, that was a little creepy for me to take in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You drink straight from the source?"

"Yeah…Vikas told me that that was how most vampires did. Don't you drink from humans?" Vic murmured, looking at Nelly and Otis in confusion.

"No, I don't. Nelly works at the local hospital and she brings blood bags home every night for me…I would never drink from a human…" I cringed, knowing I was lying. I thought of Snow, the goth girl I had met at The Crypt. I thought of Henry, who was my drudge, after I had drank from him when we were 8.

"Hmm…Haven't you ever been tempted to?" Vic asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I've tried to resist drinking from humans but it's…just too hard."

"Yes…I've been, uh, tempted to." I replied, swallowing the bile that rose from my stomach as I thought of Snow. "And…" I looked at Nelly, who had no idea that had drunk from a human on more than one occasion. "I've given into it more than once…But it scared me to death so I stopped."

Nelly had a scared look in her eye but Otis patted her shoulder, telling her through his eyes that it was nothing she needed to worry about.

"Hmm…Well, I'm glad that I'm not the only vampire who freaks out about it." Vic smiled sheepishly, trying to lighten to mood.

All of us let out small chuckles. "Well, uh, Vic?" I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"My friends and I are going to the movies tonight…You wanna come?" I asked, smiling gently.

His eyes-the same color as mine-went wide. "Seriously?"

I punched his shoulder in the same way I did to Henry, but a whole lot gentler. "Yeah, man. It'll be like your introduction into Bathory. And plus…it'll give me time to hang out with my 'lil bro, even if I just found out about him." I smirked, laughing.

He grinned, relaxing. "Yeah, man. That sounds great!"

Otis smiled at us, his two and only nephews. "I'm glad you boys are getting along. Well, I must be off. I can't stay in Bathory for long." He stooped, kissing Nelly's cheek, then hugging Vic and I. "Until next time…" He nodded before walking out the door, leaving us behind.

Nelly looked at the clock. "I'm sorry to say this, boys, but I have to go to work now." She hugged me then Vic. "Have fun at the movies!"

"We will!" We called at the same time, meeting each other's eyes as she closed the door.

"You wanna come up to my room? I gotta call Henry and tell him that you're coming." I asked Vic, jerking my thumb over my shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Vic stuck his hands in his pockets and followed me up the stairs to my room, where he took a seat on my bed as I plopped down at my desk chair, picking up my cell.

"Yeah?" Henry picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened to me today!" I smiled over my shoulder at Vic, who was looking through my bookcase. "Otis told me I had a little brother. Well, younger twin brother."

"Hey, only by 8 minutes!" Vic grinned.

I laughed. "That's him."

"Whoa, back up. I thought you were an only child." Henry sputtered.

I chuckled. "I thought so too, man. Look, I'll explain later but I was calling to tell you that I want him to come, too. Is that cool?"

Henry laughed a little. "Yeah, man. It's fine! I can't wait to meet him."

"Alright. See you in ten." I hung up and grabbed my hoodie. "Do you have any clothes beside the ones you're wearing?"

"Yes. Otis left my trunk downstairs, if that's alright…" Vic stood, following me downstairs.

"Yeah, it's fine. Nelly and I will help you move into the spare room tomorrow." I said as we walked outside to wait for Henry, whose car was already swerving around the corner.

_Cassy_

Henry pulled into Vlad's driveway, shutting off the car. "Now, remember, these two just met like an hour ago…So don't start bombarding his 'lil brother with questions, alright?" He said, opening the door to meet Vlad and his brother.

Abi and I got out of the back, walking up behind Henry. Vlad smiled at me and I blushed softly, mouthing "Hi" at him. Abi elbowed me softly, grinning.

"Guys, I want you to meet Vic, my little brother." Vlad grinned at the guy who looked just like Vlad, but obviously was the younger one. He waved a little, his eyes finding Abi's, before he grinned.

Abi gasped a little and she did something I never thought I'd see her do-she blushed. I had to stifle a laugh before she whacked my arm, causing me to cry "Ow!" and rub my arm.

Vlad shook his head and walked over to me, opening the door to Henry's Charger, allowing me to slide in, with him in the middle of the backseat, then Abi on the end. Vic got in next to Henry as he zoomed down the road towards Stokerton.

I stared out the window until I felt a hand touch mine and I looked around to see Vlad smiling at me. I blushed and he took my hand in his, twining our fingers together.

"How're you feeling?" He murmured, so low that only I could be able to hear over the thumping of Green Day blaring from Henry's surround sound.

"Fine." I tilted my head back, resting it against the headrest of the seat. "You?"

He shrugged, smirking softly. "Better, now that I know you're alright."

I blushed-again-and he chuckled softly. He leaned closer until his lips were touching my ear.

"Cass," He reached up, pushing back hair away from my ear and his breath caused me to shiver. "I'm not the kind of guy you should be involved with…"

I giggled softly, looking down at our hands. "What? Are you telling me that you're dangerous?"

He chuckled, pursing his lips so that he was kissing my ear. "Maybe…" He whispered, pulling back and squeezing my hand once.

I blushed, looking down at my feet and feeling Abi's gaze on me. I knew she was going to make fun of me but I hoped-and prayed-that maybe this once she would ease up.

Henry pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater in Stokerton, the nearest city to Bathory that actually had more than 1000 people living in the area. The parking lot was packed and I saw a view kids that had been at the party Henry had dragged me to the night before. Vlad kept a firm grip of my hand as we walked inside and I noticed Abi smiling and laughing with Vic.

"Henry!" A high-pitched voice made me cringe and we all looked in the direction of a sickly sweet looking blonde girl who was wearing a short skirt and a low-cut top; definitely the popular girl. "I was _so _hoping I'd see you here…" She cooed at him, resting her hand on his chest.

Vlad silently mimicked that he was throwing up and I stifled a giggle, only to receive a death glare from the girl trying too hard with Henry. But the poor boy was falling for whatever game she thought she was winning; his eyes were ridiculously wide and round like saucers, staring down at her like she was the angel sent to take him to Heaven.

"Hey, guys? I think I'm gonna go hang with Melissa and the others tonight…See ya around." Henry muttered before taking off after the girl-who I assumed was Melissa-into Theater 7, where _Valentine's Day_ was playing.

"I should've seen this coming." Vlad grumbled, leading us into Theater 4, which was playing _Nightmare On Elm Street_, the movie we had all agreed to see. He lead us up to the back row, where he sat down in the middle, then me, then Abi, and finally Vic. I was glad to see that the two of them had really hit it off and that they hadn't found it awkward that Vlad and I were practically a couple.

He seemed to sense that he was still holding my hand and he let it go, realizing how awkward it was. I sighed quietly and crossed my arms across my stomach, preparing for 2 ½ hours of gore and high-pitched screams.

Within the first ten minutes, I had already hid my face in Vlad's shoulder seven times and he had his arm around my shoulders, cringing whenever someone screamed. Once, I peeked through my hands at the screen to see Freddy Kruger and I gasped, always being freaked out by his face.

Vlad felt me cringe and he wrapped both his arms around me, kissing the top of my head, and obviously forgetting about the awkward hand-holding situation. When the movie was over, we all walked out of the theater, seeing Henry's car gone from the parking lot.

"You have _got _to freakin' kidding me!" Abi cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Vlad took his arms from my face and ran his hands over his face in frustration. "I cannot believe him."

I laid my hand on his arm, trying to calm him. "Abi, should I call Melinda?"

Abi nodded, furious. "I hope she grounds his sorry rear end." I nodded in agreement, taking out my cell and dialing my aunt's number.

_Vlad_

Cassy called Melinda, Henry's mom, and she came to pick us up in the minivan, completely peeved at her son. I sat in there very back with Cassy, who was tucked under my arm and had her head resting on my shoulder.

"I swear, I will ground that boy for the rest of his life when we get home. So help me God…" I pulled out my iPod and handed Cassy an ear bud to help drown out Melinda's ranting. I didn't look at the song before I hit play and I could feel my face heating up when I realized it was _Vermillion Pt. 2_, my favorite song that had anything to do with love.

Cassy smiled. "I love this song."

I looked down at her. "I didn't know you like Slipknot…"

"I don't usually…Mostly Flyleaf and Paramore…But I like this Slipknot song the best." She giggled shyly before nestling herself closer to me.

"Hmm…Flyleaf…They're pretty good…Not one of my favorites but they're still pretty cool. Hayley Williams is hot." I smirked a little.

She snorted. "That _would _be a guy's reason to love Paramore." She shook her head, grinning. She nuzzled her head against my neck and I kissed the top of her head.

"Vlad, should I drop you, Vic, and Cassy off at your house?" Melinda asked, looking back at us.

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." She pulled up in front of my house and I helped Cass out, closing the door behind us, waving goodnight to Abi as her aunt drove her off.

"How're you supposed to get home?" Vic asked, looking down at Cassy.

"I'll walk her after she meets Nelly." I answered, taking her hand and following him up on the porch. I opened the door, calling my aunt's name and hearing her rummage around in the kitchen.

"Hi, boys. Oh, who's this?" She smiled at Cassy, who smiled back, waving shyly.

"Nelly, this is Cassy, the girl I told you about." I grinned down at her and Nelly's smile brightened.

"Oh, hello, Cassy! It's nice to meet you." Nelly shook her hand. "Well, Vladimir, how is she supposed to get home? I saw that Melinda already left…" My aunt bit her lip in confusion.

"I'm gonna walk her home, alright? I'll be back in fifteen." I called over my shoulder as I pulled Cass out the door and onto the sidewalk, walking towards her house.

She giggled as I pulled her along. "Jeez, Vlad. Quit walking so fast…Maybe I don't wanna go home just yet…" She smiled shyly, her eyes finding the old playground on the corner.

I grinned and led her over to the swings where, motioning for her to sit down and I stood behind her, pushing her gently. She laughed softly-music to my ears-and I leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I whispered in her ear, enjoying how she tilted her head almost like I was tickling her.

"I had a great time, Vlad." She looked up at me, smiling.

I looked down at her and for a moment, I didn't even feel like I was a vampire getting ready to be put to death…

_Cassy_

Vlad suddenly held out his hand to me and I hesitated before taking it, letting him pull me to my feet and leading me over to the sandbox, where he turned to face me, almost like he was thinking about his next step.

Suddenly, he took my face in his hands and leaned down till his lips were a breath from mine. "Tell me if you want me to stop," He whispered and I felt my eyelids flutter close, the only intelligible answer I could give him.

His lips pressed against mine and I kissed him back, with all my heart and pouring out the pain I had felt for the past 11 years of my life, since my parents died…

His arms wound tightly around my waist and mine went around his shoulders, hugging each other as we continued to kiss. For that moment in time, I was happy and content with how my life turned out…

_**A/N: Sorry to cut it so short…But how was it? You like it? Please do tell me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by the genius that is Heather Brewer. I also don't own Supernatural by Flyleaf…Those amazing lyrics belong to them!!!**_


	3. Sorrow

_Blood Brothers_

_Chapter 3: Sorrow_

_ Vlad_

After I finally pulled away from Cass, I realized that my blood craze wasn't in overdrive like it usually was. I pushed her face into my chest gently and held her there, squeezing my eyes close in a moment of peace. Cass's hands found mine and we twined our fingers together, wrapped up in each other. I completely forgot about my promise to Nelly and squeezed her waist, hugging her tightly to me.

She sighed softly, nuzzling her head against my chest. "Vlad…We have to get home…"

I shook my head, kissing the top of her head and letting my lips rest there. "I know…I guess we should get going, huh?"

She nodded, smiling and I tucked her under my arm as we started walking towards her house. I knew that we were about eight blocks from her place so I thought of ways to keep a conversation going when she interrupted my thoughts.

"Vlad, would you like to know more about how my parents died?" Cass asked suddenly, her eyes staring straight ahead in a way that almost creeped me out.

"Cass, you don't have to tell me about that…I know how much you hate—" She cut me off my kissing me once.

"I want you to know, Vlad…It's only fair since Henry already told me about your parents…" She murmured, looking sheepishly at me. "When I was 5, Mom and Dad decided it was time to take a camping trip to the big lake upstate-we lived in Massachusetts at the time-and I was so excited. Abi and her family were coming as well, which made the trip seem even more fun. It was going to be perfect…

"Halfway there, we stopped to look at the view of the northern Atlantic Ocean, taking pictures and all that…" She bit her lip and I knew that the worse part was coming. I rubbed her arm, urging her to go on. "I begged Mom and Dad to let me ride with Abi the rest of the way, so we could play games and talk and all that…They let me, so I got in the back seat, leaving Mom, Dad, and my baby brother, Alex, in his car seat of our own car…

"We had to drive up a hilly road, up towards the cliffs where the campgrounds were at…Abi's dad drove the car behind my parents' and I noticed my dad driving a little faster than he usually did…It was then that I saw the deer run out in front of the car…" She sniffled and I wrapped both of my arms around her. "But Daddy swerved the wrong way and the car went through the guardrail, crashing into the rocks and ocean a 100 feet below…" She started to sob quietly and I stopped walking, pulling her to my chest, trying to calm her.

"Oh, Cass…You didn't have to tell me…" I whispered in her ear, kissing it softly before pulling back to meet her tear-filled eyes. "Shh…You'll be alright…"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "After the police searched and pulled the car from the ocean, they said no one was inside…They said that my whole family had drowned…Even little Alex…" Her voice broke on her brother's name and my heart cracked.

I held her to me, letting her cry, and I squeezed my eyes closed, feeling so stupid to believe that I was the only kid that had lost their parents…I hated myself for being so selfish…

"Vlad? Cassy?" a voice rang out and we both looked up to see Henry walking towards us, from the direction of his house, with a big grin on his face. But it slapped off when he saw Cassy crying. "Whoa, what happened?"

I scowled at him, scoffing. "You idiot, you did. Thanks for ditching us at the movies, _Henry_. You're such a great _friend._" I snarled, feeling my anger rise.

"Vlad, don't…" Cass put her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down instantly before she turned to look at Henry. "What do you want?"

"Aunt Debbie sent me out for you…Abi said you were with Vlad so I started towards his place." He explained, like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you just drive?" I growled. "You seem to _love _your car so much that you just leave us at the movies so you can drive away with the biggest whore in the whole school?!" My voice had risen to a shout and Cassy wrapped her arms around me, trying to calm me again.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry…But I've been trying to go out with Melissa for four years…Don't start ragging on me 'cause I finally got the chance." Henry stepped up, sounding equally mad as I was, like it was my fault.

"No, you've been wasting your time for four years, idiot. Gah, you're unbelievable!" I looked down at Cassy and sighed. "I'm gonna head home. I'll text you, alright?" She nodded and I leaned down to kiss her softly, ignoring the stupid sound Henry made. After about ten seconds, I pulled back, glared at Henry, and the kissed her forehead before walking towards my house.

_Cassy_

As soon as Vlad turned the corner, I reached up to touch my tingling lips before turning to glare at Henry. "Um, what is your problem?" I crossed my arms, letting my eyes form slits at him.

"Right now, he is." Henry scowled, nodding his head in the direction Vlad had just gone.

I gasped. "Why?! You're the one who ditched us, Henry!" I cried out in exasperation and stomped past him, running up my porch and slamming the door behind me. "I'm home!" I called out to Abi's parents, who were sitting on the couch, watching Saturday Night Live.

I ran up the stairs to my room, where Abi was sitting on the top bunk of the bunk bed we shared. "Hey!" She grinned, looking up from her laptop. "I saw Vlad kiss you just now!" She squealed a little, jumping over the railing, landing lightly on her feet. "Was it good?"

I rolled my eyes, blushing a little. "Abi, that's not your business."

She scoffed, grinning. "Is to." She plopped down on my bunk, smiling like an idiot. "Soo…are you gonna tell me?"

I sighed. "Abi, yes, he kissed me, and yes, it was…amazing." I bit my lip, thinking about Vlad.

She smirked as if she knew what I was thinking about exactly. I slapped her arm and my phone vibrated in my pocket. I gasped and took it out, seeing that I had one new text message.

_Hi…I'm home now…Nell's giving me crap 'bout being five minutes late…I'll text you when I get in bed, k? :D _Vlad had sent me.

I smiled as I typed my reply: _Aw, I hope you don't get in trouble…Thanks for walking me home, Vlad…_

I put my phone in my pocket and sighed. "Well, I think I'm gonna go crash…You?"

"Nah," She shrugged. "I think I'm gonna go downstairs on the computer…Since you won't let me use yours…" She rolled her eyes as she shut my door.

I shook my head, laughing. I plopped down on my bed and sighed, looking out the window at the full moon. My phone started singing _All I Wanted _by Paramore, telling me I was getting a call. I gasped when I saw that it was Vlad's number. I immediately answered, dying to hear his voice.

_Vlad_

"Hello?" Her sweet voice answered on the second ring and I sighed happily.

"Hey, Cass…" I breathed into the phone, running a hand through my hair. "What're you doing?"

She giggled softly and I grinned in the darkness of my room. "Nothing…Just lying in bed, even though I'm not a bit tired."

"Yeah, me either…" I chuckled, looking out my window at the moon. "I feel like going for a walk…I, uh, wanna show you something…You up for sneaking out?"

She giggled again. "Vladimir Tod, are you trying to get yourself grounded?"

"Nah…I just wanna see you…" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Um…I feel the same way." She whispered shyly, her voice all giggly. "What time? I'll tell Abi and she'll watch out for me."

I grinned. "Alright. Uh, meet me at the park in ten."

"See you then." She breathed, hanging up.

I jumped to my feet and looked out my door to see Nelly in her room, the light on. I tiptoed down the hall towards Vic's room, which Nelly had set up while we were gone. He was sitting on his bed, flipping through a copy of _Dracula_.

"Hey, man…Can you do me a favor?" I whispered, gently shutting the door behind me.

He looked up, grinning. "Yeah, dude. What do you need?"

"I need you to cover for me…I'm gonna sneak out to see Cassy." I rubbed the back of my head, chuckling nervously.

"Dude, didn't you just see her?" Vic laughed. "I think you have it bad for her, my friend."

I shrugged, still grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, man, I do. So can you?"

"Sure. I don't mind. If Nelly asks, I'll just say you were hanging out in here and went to my bathroom." He nodded toward the bathroom off in the corner of his room behind its closed door.

I grinned at my little brother. "Man, you're the best." I slugged his shoulder lightly and turned back out of the room, going to my own bedroom.

I grabbed my jacket, my iPod, and my Lucis, just in case some idiot vampire might try to jump me. I checked Nelly's room to see her sound asleep so I tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door, locking it behind me. I jogged across the street and used my vampire speed to dodge my way through the trees. When I reached the back corner of the park, still hidden in the trees, I saw Cass standing next to the slide, her arms wrapped around her torso under her jacket. I grinned and walked around through the trees until I could sneak up behind her. I ran under the slide and jumped out in front of her, causing her to squeal a little and swat at my chest.

"Vlad!" She cried. "That was not--!" She was cutoff by my lips. I propped my hands against the slide behind her head and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, kissing me back softly.

After a few moments, she pulled back breathless, smiling brightly. She blushed and I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her forehead. "Hi…" I whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle a little.

"Hello…" She murmured into my chest. "What did you want to show me?"

My hand found hers and I twined our fingers. "I wanted to show you my parents' graves…" I breathed against her ear.

She pulled back to look me straight in the eye. "No, you don't have to—" I cut her off by kissing her once.

"No, I want to…You explained your worst moment…Let me show you mine…" I bit my lip, ignoring the fact that there was a whole side of me she never knew, the whole _vampire _side of me.

"Fine…" She bit her lip, looking worried. "Are you sure you're okay with me going there? Henry said it's kinda your secret spot…"

I shrugged. "I'll be fine, Cass. Stop worrying about me." I poked her side and she giggled, jumping a little. I held out my hand and she took it, letting me lead her to the far side of town. When we reached the entrance to the cemetery, I slowed down a little to look down at her. "Now, this place can be a little scary at night, alright?" I murmured, thinking about how Joss and I had fought here…I shook my head to get the vision of him and his stake raised high out of my head.

Cass nodded, swallowing nervously. I sighed, leaning down to kiss her jawbone, then her lips. "Cass, you'll fine…I won't let anything happen to you…" She blushed, biting her lip shyly. I smiled, taking her hand and leading her inside the gate, straight over to the giant tree that towered over my parents' graves…

I swallowed back the tears that threatened me and I tightened my hand around hers as I came to a stop in front of the stone, leaning over to brush off the leaves and dirt that had found its way on the base of the cross that had my parents' names on it.

"Mellina…" Cassy murmured. "Your mom had such a pretty name, Vlad." She rested her head against my arm and I nodded, trying to clear my throat without sobbing. Cass must've felt that I was near tears before she turned my face toward hers and kissed me softly, which was able to get my mind off everything…

Until I heard his voice.

"Aw…" the voice said in mock cheerfulness. "It's found love."

_**A/N: How was it? Who do you think the voice is? D'Ablo? Joss? Take a guess 'cuz I'm not telling you yet!!! MWHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vlad (sadly **____**)-he belongs to the lucky woman who is Heather Brewer. I also don't own Sorrow by Flyeaf.**_


	4. Decode

_Blood Brothers_

_Chapter 4: Decode_

_Vlad_

I didn't have to turn around to know whose voice it was. All my fears were confirmed as I heard "For you, Cecile" and I dodged out of the way, knocking Cassy to the ground to protect her.

"Hide, Cass!" I shouted to her, motioning for her to run behind the tree over my parents' grave.

Joss McMillan stood in front of me, stake gripped in his hand, his dirty blonde hair hanging over hateful green eyes. He sneered as I pushed Cass behind me, trying to keep her from his view. "Well, Vlad…It looks like you've found someone new…Hmm, I wonder what Meredith thinks about that…" Joss smirked, stroking the tip of his stake.

I snarled. "Don't involve her in this, Joss. She has nothing to do with this, alright?"

"Oh, I know…She's Abi's best friend…Cassandra Martinez, am I correct?" He sneered at her and I felt her jump a little.

"Y-yes." She stuttered a little, resting her head against my shoulder blade in fear. "Why are you here?"

He snorted and I gripped her waist harder. "Ask your _boyfriend_, Cassy. He's the one with the secret."

I felt my face go blank and I felt Cassy's gaze on me, before she turned to glare at Joss. "Leave him alone, Joss."

"Ha!" He laughed darkly. "Yeah, babe…That'll happen." He smirked before jumping off my parents' tombstone, coming at me with the stake.

Cassy screamed, dodging out of the way and I grabbed the stake, using my vampire speed, before it could get five inches from my chest. I snarled, kicking Joss in the chest and he flew backwards, his body thudding against a large statue of an angel. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and sneered.

"Wow…Vlady boy's got game." He growled, jumping to his feet.

"'Vlady boy?' Wow, Joss…I thought you could do better than that." I smirked before dodging another hit from him, while I kicked him hard in the side. He groaned and I laughed darkly. "What, Joss? Can't take a hit anymore?"

"Vlad, stop this!" Otis's voice made me freeze as he ran into the cemetery, with Vic running right behind him.

Joss got to his feet, grabbing his stake. "What is this? _Two _Tod boys? Oh, I bet D'Ablo will be glad to hear that one, Vlad." He shook his head, laughing.

I held up my hands. "Joss, I don't want to kill you. You used to be my best friend…I couldn't stomach the idea ok killing you."

Joss stood there, glaring at me. "Does she know?" He jerked his head in Cass's direction and I swallowed.

"No…Like I said, she's got nothing to do with this." I answered quietly, trying to ignore the questioning look in her eyes. "Just…leave town, Joss. I've got too much to handle right now and I don't need some wanna-be slayer after me, alright?!" My voice had risen to a shout and I saw Cassy cringe and Joss growl.

"Fine, Vladimir Tod…But this won't be the last time we meet…I promise you that, Tod." Suddenly, Joss disappeared and I slumped my shoulders, feeling the weight that had been gone for two days dump back on me.

_Cassy_

"V-Vlad?" I breathed, stepping forward to put my hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

He looked down at me, his hair covering his eyes in a way that almost scared me. "Yeah, Cass…I'm fine. Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. "Good…Vic, Otis, I'm gonna run her home…Meet me back at my old place…I don't want Nelly to get involved in this right now…"

They nodded and Vlad held out his hand to me, before leading me out of the cemetery. I had to practically run to keep up with his fast pace but his eyes kept darting around, as if looking for Henry's cousin.

"Vlad!" I finally cried, tugging his arm so that he would stop. "Would you mind explaining to me what's going on?!"

He sighed and ran his hand through his arm, looking like he was debating whether or not he would tell me the truth. "Cass…I can't explain it now, alright? It's…complicated. I'm sorry. I know you're confused and freaked out from Joss—"

"Freaked out?! Vlad, he tried to kill you! 'Freaked out' is a bit of an understatement!" I was on the verge of tears, feeling like Vlad didn't trust me enough.

"Cassy, please…" Vlad pleaded, taking my face in his hands. "Just give me time to explain because I will tell you…eventually. Right now is just not the right time…"

I looked down, my face still in his grasp. "Do you not…trust me?" I sniffled a little, letting him know that I felt almost betrayed.

Vlad closed his eyes, like he was aggravated with himself. "Cass, I trust you more than anyone…But I'm doing this to keep you safe. If I tell you, you'll be in danger…And if anything happened to you…" He broke off, squeezing his eyes shut again. "I'd never forgive myself."

"Is this really that bad?" I whispered, looking up at him.

He nodded, opening his eyes. "Cass, look, you need to go home tonight, lock your door and go to bed. I'm sorry I sound like a jerk right now, but please…I'm doing this to keep you safe."

I bit my lip, nodding. "Okay, Vlad…" I murmured as he walked me to my front porch. I turned to face him on the stairs. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Cass." He reached up, cradling my face in his hand. "Otis is probably gonna wanna talk to me and Vic's is probably wondering what's going on himself…"

I looked down, biting my lip again. "Oh…Just…please be careful, Vlad. Joss didn't look like he was playing. I may not know what's going on exactly but I want you to be safe."

Vlad stepped up, towering over me on the stairs. "Don't worry about me." He murmured, caressing my face. "I'll be fine. Right now, I want you to worry about how you're going to keep yourself safe, alright?" He licked his lips, waiting for my reply.

I nodded and rested my head against his chest. "Be careful, Vlad."

"I will, Cassy." He tilted my head and pressed his lips to mine, causing me to go dizzy for a moment. When he pulled back, he hugged me tightly. "Be safe, Cass." He whispered in my ear and kissed it before I felt a whoosh and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

_Vlad_

Vic and Otis were waiting for me in the living room of my old house, pacing around in front of the fireplace, looking solemn.

"Vladimir, would you like to explain why Joss McMillan was about to _stake _you tonight?!" Otis exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Otis, I don't know where he came from…But I just had this uneasy feeling and there he was. Honestly, I wasn't thinking about him staking me…I was thinking about getting Cassy out of there and away from him." I sighed, plopping down on the couch.

Otis scratched his chin, looking at Vic, then back at me. "Vladimir, how strongly do you feel for Cassandra?"

I looked down, not knowing how to honestly answer. "Otis…I think I love her." I finally murmured, looking up at him.

A faint smile appeared on his lips, lightening the mood for the moment. "Vladimir, I think that that's your father's instinct coming through you…All he cared about after he left Elysia was hiding your mother and you from the Council at all costs."

I rubbed my forehead with my hand. "I told her I couldn't tell her what was going on yet but the look in her eyes made me feel like an idiot. She thinks I don't trust her…" I muttered, looking up at my uncle, then at my brother.

"Vlad, maybe it'd be best to keep your distance from Cassy for now. Or at least until we handle this Joss dude. She could be in serious danger, man." Vic sighed, sitting down next to me. "It'd be for the best."

I took a deep breath and tried to think straight, trying to come up with some sort of plan because I honestly didn't know what to do. "Otis, do you think she's safe? What if Joss goes to her for answers that she doesn't have? What if he tries to hurt her?" I felt my anger rising as I thought of Joss trying to hurt Cassy.

Otis sighed, looking from me to Vic. "Vladimir, I just let my two nephews meet-the only real family any of us has had in almost 6 years. I really don't think picking a fight with Joss right now is the best option. After all…there is your trial to think about, Vladimir."

I looked down, swallowing nervously and felt Vic pat my shoulder. "Is Vikas around?"

Otis nodded. "Yes, he's on his way now. Vlad, don't mention Tristan, alright? He's still grieving." Vic and I nodded in response as Otis went upstairs to his bedroom.

_Cassy_

I stared blankly out the window the next day, waiting to see if Vlad would turn the corner, heading towards my house. But he never did, which was something I almost expected. Abi tried to pry answers out of me about what happened the night before but I had promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone until I got answers from Vlad.

I kept glancing at my phone all day, waiting for a text or possibly a call from him but nothing ever came. Finally I gave up waiting and grabbed my jacket; intent on going to Nelly's to see if he was there.

I knocked on the screen door when I got their and Vic opened it. "Oh, hey, Cassy."

"Is Vlad here?" I asked quickly, then pressing my lips together.

"He's, uh, actually with Otis, at his old place. They're, uh, training, I guess you could say."

I sighed, biting my lip. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Vic shook his head. "No idea, Cass. Besides, Otis didn't want Vlad to be bothered while they're training. Sorry." He shrugged, shutting the door before I could answer.

I stood there for a few extra minutes before finally deciding to go to Henry's, to see what I could get out of Vlad's best friend. Aunt Melinda let me in and I headed straight to Henry's room, to see him lounged out on his bed, his headphones in his ears.

"What's up?" He asked, taking them out and sitting up.

I bit my lip, walking in and sitting at his desk. "I was wondering if you can explain to me why Joss tried to kill Vlad last night…"

Henry's eyes bulged out of his head. "He's back?"

I nodded, swallowing hard. "He tried to stake Vlad, Henry…And Vlad won't tell me what's going on and Vic won't let me see him." I sighed in sadness and frustration. "I need answers, Henry. And right now you're the only one I'll be able to get them from. Can you please tell me what's going?"

Henry sighed, like he was trying to decide what he wanted to do. "Alright, fine. But you can't let him know I was the one that told you. I'm only telling you because I know how much he cares about you and how much you care for him."

"Henry, thank you so much!" I sighed, biting my lip. "I'm just so worried about him and he wont' tell me what's going on and—"

"How do you expect me to tell you if you won't be quiet?" He smiled kindly and I shut up, nodding, urging him to go on. "Alright, I'm gonna come out and say: Vlad's dad was a vampire. Vlad's mom was a human. They got together, made Vlad, and he's the only half-human, half-vampire in existence."

I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him. "Ha, ha. Real funny."

"Cassy, I'm serious. Vlad's the first of his kind in the vampire world. Plus, he told me about some kind of prophecy the vampire world has, about the first half-human vampire, and how he's supposed to take over vampirekind and enslave the humans." Henry shook his head, looking down. "That whole prophecy freaks him out. He doesn't like talking about it, Cass."

I looked down, shutting him out. Vlad…was a _vampire_? Was that even possible? I couldn't think of it but when I thought back on the fight with Joss, how skillfully Vlad fought, how he _snarled _at Joss…Slowly, the pieces started to fall in place and I gasped softly.

Vlad really _was _a vampire.

_**A/N: Please don't hate me for making it end so short but I wanted to be able to end the chapter so I can start the new one! :D Hope ya liked it! Don't worry-the drama is far from over!**_

_**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vlad (I so wish I did) or Decode by Paramore (I love this song! =D)**_


End file.
